A Chance
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Tezuka was walking home alone, when he crashed into the beautiful stranger that he soon to….fall in love with? Perhaps. This will be only about five chapters. Depends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own both anime.

* * *

Tezuka tucked in the book he'd just bought. He planned to read it tonight before going to sleep. The captain of Seigaku slowly walked through the street as the lights on the side of street started to light on, when someone crashed into him. Or was it him? He wasn't sure, but he looked down on the person, and for the first time in his 14 years of life, Tezuka forgot to breathe.

He was beautiful. Not in that girly sense of way, but still undeniably beautiful. Big brown honey eyes stared up at him, concern in those beautiful orbs was apparent. And Tezuka could almost swear that the hues of them from lighter to darker were the most exotic he'd ever seen in his short life. Heart shaped face, still packed with stubborn baby fat which made it as round as Echizen's, if not chubbier, flushed with red colour, making it looked so adorable. The beautiful stranger's hair stuck out all over directions in an oddly endearing way. The sienna coloured lock was a bit darker than Fuji's lighter and well-kept one.

Those slightly parted lips were a pair of cutely pink coloured ones, as if he had strawberry lipstick on it. But the lack of shine proved it to be a natural colour. His body built was that of Mukahi Gakuto's, but lacked of muscles. He was petite, even more so than Mukahi, like a girl. And Tezuka would not be surprised if he weight less than his favourite kouhai. When their eyes for the first time, Tezuka's heart beat faster than during any matches he'd fought.

And the irony of it, he was just standing there, staring at a stranger.

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir! A-Are y-you a-alright?" the stranger stuttered, clearly not amused by the situation.

Tezuka felt blood rise up to his cheeks. What was he thinking?! Oh yeah, he was thinking about how beautiful this person. But that's totally out of line! He wasn't supposed to think of anyone he'd just met in that way!

"No, it's fine." He barely managed to conceal his stutter.

A chibi Tezuka was sobbing pathetically at a corner at the pitiful display of Tezuka Kunimitsu, the infamous captain of Seigaku.

XXX

Tsuna sighed. He'd just finish an informal meeting with a local yakuza here at Tokyo. Gokudera was supposed to accompany him but the storm guardian caught a suspicious fever after Bianchi dragged him somewhere the day before.

Reborn looked pissed at that.

The ex-Arcobaleno almost kicked Gokudera out of his bed and forced the silver-haired to go with Tsuna. But one warning glance from the brunet stopped the hitman. After all, it was never a good thing to anger Vongola Decimo, especially if it involved his family.

The yakuza he was having a meeting with was the most powerful yakuza around Tokyo. Tsuna snorted. They only got that title because Tsuna took them under his wing. But by all means, they were no pushover at all.

The meeting was quite pleasant, if Kenji-san would stop fidgeting. The yakuza boss looked like he expected Tsuna to snap at a single mishap and burn down the whole building into ashes.

After all, the infamous stories of Vongola Decimo's impressive prowess at controlling his dying will flames were a story to tell.

In the end, Tsuna managed to convince Kenji-san that he would not burn him like a chicken.

Tsuna was cut off from his train of thought when his small and petite body crashed into a firm one. He looked up to apologize, but the boy couldn't help but to blush when he stared up at a stern and handsome looking young man. Tsuna forced down his blush immediately just as it came up. What was he thinking?!

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir! A-Are y-you a-alright?" he stuttered. The young man snapped out from some sort of daze and he finally looked at Tsuna clearly.

"No, it's fine." His voice was low and deep that Tsuna blushed from it.

XXX

_(No one's point of view)_

Tezuka looked at the boy, inwardly confused at the adorable blush painted on the chubby cheeks.

Tsuna shuffled on his sneakers, "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

It was normally rude, but Tezuka cut him off anyway, "Iie, it's fine. No need to apologize." As the two stood there awkwardly, the people at the street started paying the two attentions.

But Tsuna knew better. Those people were the lower underlings of the Yakuza led by Kenji-san. They probably thought this young man was a trouble to the Decimo and no doubt would attack this person the moment Tsuna let him go. Tsuna narrowed his eyes to them, and the brunet noted with grim pleasure at their flinches.

Anyhow, he needed to show who's the boss, like Reborn taught him.

"Well, I insist. How about joining me for dinner? As a token of my apology." Tsuna said smoothly. He cannot afford to lose his face here. Doing so would mean the Vongola losing theirs as well, and Reborn's Spartan training triple in number.

Tezuka hesitated for a second, before he gave a mental shrug. What's the harm of accepting, anyway?

XXX

Later, the two were on their way to a diner not far from there.

"I'm Sawada Tsuna. You are?" Tsuna did not give his full name, as he feared for an unwanted reaction later. He'd learnt that, in a kind of annoying way.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka nodded lightly.

The smaller of the two gave an understanding smile, "You don't talk much, do you, Tezuka-san?"

The captain of Seigaku shrugged, surprising himself with the reaction. He looked at the brunet beside him, who was watching him with some kind of amusement twinkling in his beautiful brown orbs.

"Tezuka-san, you're letting your guard down." Tsuna's words hit the nail as the bespectacled boy inwardly grimaced at his infamous phrase being use against himself. Besides, how did Sawada knew about that anyway?

"I have this superb insight, as you might say."

Whoa? Was Sawada a psychic? Tezuka stared at Tsuna with his eyes oh-ever-so-slightly widened. Tsuna smiled, and Tezuka knew without a doubt that Tsuna caught that bit of thought of him as well.

They arrived at the diner. And Tsuna immediately excused himself to the toilet. Tsuna opened the back door of the diner, his face masked with his tough façade.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked quietly, with slight edge in his tone.

Four figures, nervously revealed their presences to the brunet, "We were just trying to make sure there's nobody would bother you on your way back, Sawada-sama. Please forgive us! We didn't know you two were acquaintances!" The men went on four as they tried to hide their fear by looking down at the ground.

Tsuna sighed. He's not that scary, was he?

"It's fine. But please stop following me, would you? You guys are making me uncomfortable. And sooner or later Tezuka-san would notice you guys as well. Also, don't harass him or anyone he's associating with, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sawada-sama! We'll report to the boss now about this. Please excuse us." As the men disappeared at Tsuna's consent, the brunet sighed. He turned around and saw a man, maybe the chef of the diner by the clothes he was wearing, smirking at him.

"Good going, brat. Those men were a part of the yakuza, weren't they?"

The man was a bulky man, with dark lock and moustache of the same shade. Tsuna had learned to never be surprised by anything. He just nodded. He knew this man was reliable.

The man smirked wider before he turned around. But before walking inside, he said something, "But I ain't givin' ya free meal for this. You're paying, gaki."

Tsuna had a surprised look at his face. The brunet then smiled as he followed the man back inside. At least the man didn't judge him based on what he saw. Tsuna knew this man was a powerful ally, no matter which party he was in.

Tsuna walked leisurely towards their table. He flashed the older boy an apologetic smile, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Tezuka-san."

The tennis player shook his head, "No, it's fine."

As they wait for their waiter, both were surprised when the man from before instead was the one attending to them, with his hands carrying one tray each. The man flashed the brunet a discrete smirk before he put down the meal on the trays.

"Well, this is the special menu for today. It is also the last. So please enjoy your meals, seishounen-tachi." The man smiled pleasantly as Tsuna gaped at him and Tezuka looked….well, he's as emotionless as a rock, as always.

"Err, I'm sure we haven't called our order yet…" Tsuna said uncertainly, looking at his companion who shook his head.

"No?" the man actually did a great job on acting, "Oh well, it's such a waste then. These will have to be dumped." He looked really disappointed.

"Oh well, never mind then! It's on the house! Call me Daiyo-jii and from now on, you two are my regulars." The man walked away, humming cheerfully, leaving a gaping Tsuna and a perturbed Tezuka.

The two then simultaneously sighed. They had learned to be never surprised by anything, anyway. They looked at each other with surprised before Tsuna awkwardly chuckled as Tezuka had a tiny smile on his face.

XXX

"Well, that was a nice meal, wasn't it Tezuka-san!" Tsuna cheerfully said.

Tezuka smiled, albeit almost unnoticed, "Ahh, I enjoyed it too, Sawada-san."

"If only I lived at Tokyo, it'd be nice talking to you once in a while." Tsuna closed his eyes. The train station appeared to have grown closer now.

Tezuka turned to the petite brunet beside him, "You're not from here?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, I'm from Namimori." That elicited a small disappointment in Tezuka's heart.

"How about we swap numbers?" Tezuka's eyes grew a bit wider at his own suggestion.

Tsuna appeared to not notice it as he smiled and took his phone from his pocket. The brunet held out his other hand, indicating for Tezuka's phone. The captain of Seigaku took out his own purple phone and handed it to Tsuna. The brunet pressed the buttons for his number, and a simple tune from his own orange phone rang. Tsuna pressed more buttons on Tezuka's phone, saving the number with his name as he did the same with Tezuka's number on his phone.

"Purple, it suits you." Tsuna commented as he handed Tezuka his phone. Tezuka took the cell phone and raised an eyebrow.

"How's so?" he asked curiously. But Tsuna just smiled mysteriously.

* * *

End chapter.

Happy birthday, Tezuka-buchou! \^0^/


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT A/N**: Nanjiroh didn't register Ryoma to the US Open. So there's no conflict here, except maybe Tezuka-buchou's love life. \^O^/

Start chapter.

* * *

Tezuka was distracted.

All the regulars could see that. And they were very perplexed about it, except Fuji who looked amused and Ryoma who seemed very oblivious. The morning practice proceeded like usual. But what unusual was, Tezuka, their proud and intimidating buchou, was very distracted that he spaced out while in the middle of changing back into his school uniform.

"Tezuka?" Oishi's voice snapped the captain back into reality. Tezuka blinked before he turned around and saw his fellow regulars were gaping, raising an eyebrow and smiling freakily.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual tone.

'_What is it? You looked like you're ready to keel over and you asked 'what is it'!?'_

But of course, none of them had either the guts or heart to say that to the poor captain's face.

Not to mention they were not _that_ suicidal.

"Nothing nya…." Eiji answered for his boyfriend, while looking scared that he trembled.

"Ah," Fuji's soft voice broke through the silence, "Fudoumine's coming over today." The teen cheerfully announced, once again stopping Tezuka's motion.

Tezuka was a very polite and well-mannered young man, but even he had his moment of being like the teen he was.

'_Oh shit."_

XXX

Tezuka was well aware of his fellow regulars' constant worried, scared and calculating glances. Who wouldn't? Even a blind person could hear the motion of their neck turning towards him.

But could you blame him? It's been two weeks since that meeting and he was, honest to God, _very_ anxious. Not once Tsuna had called or texted him. Tezuka had considered calling the boy himself, but his pride and rational thinking were always getting themselves in the way.

That's why, oh my good readers, he cursed against his better judgement.

Well, it's not like Tsuna was here to read his mind, right?

The captain inwardly sighed in exasperation. It always came back to Tsuna. Tezuka was aware of his slightly unhealthy obsession towards the boy. Not once had he been in this kind of situation. It's all very new to him. He'd tried to distract himself from the subject by doing other things, but oh no, Tsuna was always there. It wasn't one or two time things every time he suddenly snapped his head towards Fuji whenever the teen was in the vicinity.

Because that shade of brown hair was almost exact shade of _Tsuna's_.

Tezuka slightly hoped the boy would suddenly pop up and said that he lost his phone that's why he couldn't call him.

He just hoped Fudoumine would be dense enough to not notice his inner turmoil. It was bad enough his regulars knew about it.

XXX

"Hey, Tezuka, it's Fudoumine." Oishi informed his friend. Tezuka turned to the direction of the footsteps and sure enough, Tachibana was standing there with his regulars.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Tezuka? We've come to watch today." Tachibana greeted pleasantly.

"Yes, I heard from Ryuzaki-sensei. Take your time. How's your injury since then?" Tezuka asked, referring to Tachibana's ankle.

Tachibana raised his leg a bit, "Ah, no problem. It seems as though you've completely recovered as well. That's the best. I'm looking forward to the day I see you at the nationals."

"Yeah, me too."

They shook hands and turned their attention to Ryoma's match. However, Tezuka's mind was not on the match. His eyes slightly shifted to Fuji before he inwardly sighed. But it seemed Tezuka was not being so discrete about it.

"Tezuka, are you alright? You look like you need a rest." Oishi's worried and soft voice managed to catch both Tezuka's and Tachibana's attention.

"Tezuka, is there something wrong?" Tachibana asked his fellow captain. Tezuka shook his head lightly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Saa, Tezuka, you don't look like it." Fuji's soft voice announced. Fuji easily slipped himself between the two captains, an amused smile painted on his soft feature.

"Fuji." Tezuka said patiently.

"Ah, it seems Ryo-chan's match is already over." Fuji said cheerfully. Tezuka sighed as the regulars of Fudoumine gaped at the name rolled out of the tensai's mouth.

"Ryo….Ryo-chan…." Kamio deadpanned, a twitch on his visible eyebrow showed his incredulous.

"Speed Demon-san, please stay away from Fuji-senpai so you wouldn't catch his contagious bad habit." Ryoma's voice made the regulars of Fudoumine jumped sans Tachibana who looked like his heart was already on his throat.

"Ryo-chan, that was a good match!" Fuji seemed to love to rub it on the younger male's face.

Ryoma scowled, but it looked like a pout instead, "Sempai, I win 6-0. What's great about it? It was just a workout. Buchou's match is after this, right?"

"But Ryo~" was Fuji whining? The Fudoumine of regulars stared at the two aces of Seigaku weirdly.

"To honour your win, today's my treat." Fuji announced cheerfully.

Ryoma smirked, "Prepare your wallet's insurance, senpai. You'll kiss it goodbye."

"Ah, Ryo-chan," Fuji's smile seemed to widen a bit that it looked freaky, "it's a date then."

Kamio's sputters and Ibu's mumbles were strangled in the background. Tezuka ignored his friends who were freaking the hell outta the Fudoumine's regulars. Fuji was enjoying the time of his life, flustering a blushing Ryoma and making the regulars uncomfortable. It was wide known that Fuji's affections and protectiveness towards the younger prodigy was contagious, but it's still weird seeing the tensai flirting with an oblivious Ryoma.

Tezuka felt his heart almost stopped when his phone rang. But oh no, it was not his usual ringtone. It was the ringtone that he set for _Tsuna's_ number. The stoic teen felt his heart beat again and this time, it was faster. He tried to conceal his excitement. Luckily, the volume was not loud enough, only for Tezuka's ears to hear.

"Oishi, I'm going to the toilet for a bit." Tezuka informed his vice-captain, while trying to maintain his stoic façade. Oishi smiled.

"Ah, okay, but don't take too long. Your match is going to start soon."

Tezuka nodded as he slowly walked to the direction of the toilet. Without waiting to arrive at his destination, he took out his phone and stopped the ringtone. He looked at the screen and sure enough, there was a message from Tsuna. Tezuka felt a tugged of smile on his lips.

But Ryoma's innocent and meant to be discrete question almost stopped his on his track.

"Was that skips in buchou's steps?"

Tezuka could literally felt Fuji's eyes opened and smile widened like a Satan who'd just found his new toy. The captain fastened his pace (and make sure there's no skips in his steps this time) and as soon as he reached the toilet, he opened a stall and locked it then sighed in relief.

He opened the message.

_-Tezuka-san, are you busy right now?-_

Tezuka allowed himself to smile.

_-Ah, practice will be over in an hour. Why?-_

Not even a second passed before a reply arrived.

_-Oh, is that so? Your tennis practice, right? I was hoping you could show me a place. I'm lost here.-_

Tezuka's brows were furrowed in worry.

_-Where are you now?-_

_-I think….it's a sushi shop, Kawamura Sushi shop.-_

Tezuka sighed in relief.

_-Don't worry. I'm familiar with that place. Ask Kawamura-san for a direction to Seishun Gakuen. I hope you don't mind waiting until practice is over.-_

_-Really? Oh thank you so much, Tezuka-san! See you!-_

Tezuka smiled softly.

_-Don't get lost again, understood? Just ask anyone in the school ground for the direction to the tennis courts.-_

_-Okay!-_

Tezuka closed his phone and flushed the bowl for the sake of appearance alone. He opened the door and exited the toilet. On his way back to the courts, he'd just realized what he'd done.

'_How am I gonna explain him to them?'_

XXX

Tsuna closed his phone as he sighed in relief. He looked at the sushi shop behind him and gathered his courage. Tezuka-san was really helpful and quite a worry wart. Tsuna smiled at the latter. His last message clearly indicated that he would of love abandon his practice to go to Tsuna's assistance. But his sense of responsibility was so strong.

The petite brunet entered the shop.

"Hello?"

"Ah, welcome, a customer?"

Tsuna looked at the counter to see an elderly man.

"H-Hello, are you Kawamura-san?" he politely asked.

The man laughed heartily, "Ah, is there anything you need, young man?" he asked.

Tsuna flushed for unknown reason, "I-I w-was hoping t-that you could t-tell me the d-direction to Seishun G-Gakuen….?" Tsuna wasn't sure if that was the right name. He bowed slightly. The man's hearty laugh made the brunet looked up.

"Ah, is that all? Don't worry. My son attends the school so I know it like the back of my hand."

Tsuna's face lit up, "T-Thank you, Kawamura-san." he bowed again. So maybe this man's son is Tezuka-san's friend.

Kawamura grinned as he ruffled the wild lock softly, "You're a good kid, aren't you? Just call me Mura-jii." Tsuna flushed under the touch and compliment.

"T-thank you, M-Mura-jii."

After getting the direction and tons of thank you to the man who reminded him of Yamamoto's father, Tsuna clutched the paper in his hand as he followed it. He finally found the school after almost half an hour. He looked at the school and shrugged. It's a pretty ordinary school. He entered the school ground and stopped in front of a few girls who were in the track team.

"E-excuse me, could you t-tell me t-the direction to the t-tennis courts?" his soft voice attracted the girls' attention as they turned to him. They stared at him. And stared. And stared some more. Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably.

"E-excuse-"

"KAWAII!"

Tsuna cringed. He knew this was coming. After the girls finally managed to subdue their squeals and blushes, Tsuna thanked them with a smile that bordered between cute and charming. He followed the direction and sounds of ball hitting something were closer. Tsuna jogged lightly to the direction. He arrived at the courts and he immediately could identify Tezuka-san. The taller male was having a match with another club member.

Tsuna kept himself hidden behind the building. He could go to Tezuka-san but after the match is over. He didn't want to disturb his concentration. He quietly observed the way Tezuka flexed his elbow and the way he served. Tsuna was left stunned at the powerful aura the ball was emitting. Tezuka's opponent was left petrified.

"Wow…" Tsuna whispered in awe. He'd never play tennis before (that New Year activities Reborn planned didn't count) but he could see that Tezuka is an important impact in the world of middle school tennis circle. There was _passion_ in his tennis. He played because he _loved_ the game, not for winning sake alone. Tsuna was too concentrated on Tezuka's match that he didn't realize a figure behind him.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?"

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna jumped. All attentions immediately turned to him. Even Tezuka let the ball passed as he looked at where Tsuna was standing.

Tsuna looked behind him and saw a smiling boy with brown hair, "W-who are you?" he asked.

The smiling boy cocked his head to the side, "Saa, the question is, who _you_ are?"

Tsuna nervously turned to where Tezuka was standing, hoping the taller male would come to his aid. Tezuka seemed to have accepted the SOS distress signal Tsuna was sending as he exited the court and walked towards where Tsuna and Fuji was standing.

"Fuji, you've interrupted practice. Five laps." Tezuka ordered the tensai. Fuji chuckled, which sent shiver ran down Tsuna's spine. It sounded unnervingly like Mukuro's laugh, but more feminine and soft.

"Hai, hai, Tezuka." The tensai sent one last smile to Tsuna before he started doing his laps. Tezuka turned to his club members who were still staring at them. He inwardly sighed. No doubt Momo and Eiji were already making ridiculous speculation about this.

"Resume practice!"

"HAI BUCHOU!"

Tezuka turned to his smaller friend, who sighed in relief now that attentions weren't on him anymore, "I apologize for my teammate's behaviour. He's a bit….curious." He tried to find the right word.

Tsuna smiled and looked up to his friend, "No, that was fine. I overreacted, that was all."

Tezuka nodded. He looked at Tsuna's attire and immediately felt blush crept up to his cheeks before he forced it right back in. The brunet was wearing a sleeveless white shirt under a black jacket that was also sleeveless, showing his shoulders. His black pants were baggy and only reached his knees. The end of the pants was held up with garters. And the sneakers Tsuna was wearing were checker design, black and white.

"Follow me." He ordered softly as Tsuna loyally obeyed. Tezuka walked towards where Fudoumine was standing. He turned to the brunet.

"You can stay here. After practice is over, we can go. Is that alright with you?" he asked the younger male softly.

Tsuna smiled, "Take your time and don't worry about me."

Tezuka smiled (but it's so small that you could almost miss it), which made Eiji and Kaidoh who was standing a bit far behind Tsuna dropped their racquet and water bottle. Eiji gaped openly as Kaidoh hissed like a leaking balloon. As Tezuka resumed to his match, the regulars of both Fudoumine and Seigaku looked at the brunet curiously.

"Kawaii nya…." Eiji whispered to his boyfriend. Oishi who was standing beside the brunet smiled wryly as he could see red on the stranger's ears. No doubt he'd heard Eiji's comment.

"Ano…." Oishi approached the brunet slowly with a trying to be sneaky Eiji behind him. Tsuna turned to him with a blush.

"Y-yes…?"

Oishi smiled, as if trying to reassure Tsuna that he meant no harm, "Are you a friend of Tezuka?"

* * *

**Take one.**

After getting the direction and tons of thank you to the man who reminded him of Yamamoto's father, Tsuna clutched the paper in his hand as he followed it. He finally found the school after almost half an hour. He looked at the school and shrugged. It's a pretty ordinary school. He entered the school ground and stopped in front of a few boys who were in the track team.

"E-excuse me?" the boys looked up from their leisure position on the grass and two out of five of them blushed at seeing a bishounen in front of them. Tsuna blushed as he realized why they were staring. He cursed Reborn from the black pit of his stomach.

"I-I was wondering i-if you can show me t-the tennis courts?"

"Ah, of course, please follow me." One of the boys, the one with black hair, took Tsuna's hand in his and dragged the poor brunet away from his friends.

"E-eh?!" the clueless brunet exclaimed.

"Oi, not fair, Nara!" the boys finally took off from their position and followed their friend and Tsuna. The brunet squirmed uncomfortably as the boys circled him from behind. The one who was holding his hand was a black haired boy with a high but short ponytail.

"So, are you from around here?" one of them asked. He had a spiky black hair and fangs like a dog. Even his eyes were sharp like a hungry dog. The brunet had inkling that he was the one that shouted because the other three looked very silent. Tsuna shook his head.

"N-no, I'm from Namimori." He answered nervously.

"What's your name?" another asked calmly. He had long black hair that was tied at the end. His pupil less eyes made Tsuna even more uncomfortable.

"S-Sawada T-Tsuna."

His answer made them stopped. Tsuna almost groaned. He knew what's coming next.

"Are you related to Sawada Iemitsu?" another asked. He also had black hair with equally dark eyes. His hair framed his pale and handsome face perfectly. Beside him was a redhead with kanji letter 'love' on his forehead. Tsuna could feel these two were the most dangerous of this group so he just nodded.

The black eyed boy was about to fire another question but a stern voice made him stopped.

"What's going on here?"

They looked ahead of them and saw Tezuka Kunimitsu standing there, with his intimidating posture. And the boys could almost swear he was glaring at them.

* * *

End chapter.

Well, that's it for now. Kudos to those who could identify the boys. And I do not own them if you managed to recognize them. ^^

That **Take one** is a different approach. So don't take it seriously. It was supposed to be the original scene but I figured that was uninteresting. But I added it anyway.

Why did I update this so fast? Well, I figured this one is very interesting not to mention short so I might finish three or two more chapters tonight. But update would be once in a week. Tomorrow is my last day of exam! But it's Math... T.T

Check out my new KHRxPoT story! x3


End file.
